1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display device, which is capable of reducing crosstalk when a 3-Dimensional (3D) image is displayed, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device includes a function for displaying a viewable image to a user. The user can view a broadcast using the image display device. The image display device displays a broadcast, which is selected by the user from broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcast station, on a display. Currently, analog broadcasting is being phased out in favor of digital broadcasting.
A digital broadcast refers to a broadcast for transmitting digital video and audio signals. The digital broadcast has low data loss due to robustness against external noise, advantageous error correction, high-resolution screen, as compared with an analog broadcast. In addition, the digital broadcast can provide a bidirectional service unlike the analog broadcast.
Recently, research into stereoscopic images has been actively conducted. In addition, in various environments and technologies as well as a computer graphics field, the stereoscopic image technology has become increasingly common and put to practically use.